


Strong Enough

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol reflects about Daryl's choice.<br/>Written for the prompt (s): Sunlight at  fandomwords100 and 69.5 how do you expect me to say goodbye? at 5_prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts), [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Carol gave up any hope of sleep, she was worried about Daryl. She put a brave face for the others. She made sure that everyone thought she agreed with his decision. In a way she did, she knew how hard it would be to tell Ed to fuck off. Merle was every bit of a bastard Ed had been.

Daryl was strong for anyone that needed him,while putting his own safety last. She watched as the sun shined and made a vow on the breeze that when he came home she would be strong, she had lost enough already.


End file.
